


Need

by enthusiasmgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chastity Device, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Insecurity, M/M, Robot Kink, Service Submission, Subspace, Tony Stark Has Issues, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasmgirl/pseuds/enthusiasmgirl
Summary: Tony just wants to be good and make someone else happy. Steve lets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> So yay Smut Swap! 
> 
> I don't normally write smut, and this is my first time writing penetrative sex or kink of any kind, so I hope it isn't abominable. Some of the requested kinks here are: chastity device, consensual non-consent (kind of), insecurity (hell yes), robot kink, service submission and verbal humiliation (so much). I somehow fit them all into 1000 words. However, I hope that it's not darker and weirder than what my recipient was hoping for.

The cold concrete floor dug into Tony's knees, leaving what he knew would be deep, dark bruises as he was shoved forward again and again, the pace unrelenting. Each shove from behind was punctuated by a deep groan and the sensation of a long, hard cock opening him up inside, pushing against his muscles, always somehow able to press deeper, move past a new limit that Tony had never known he had. Brand new. Punishing. Every time.

The steely arm of one of his Iron Man suits firmly gripped his upper body, giving him no escape, no control. Tony's constantly calculating brain didn't know what to do with that, refusing to give up in spite of his sore muscles and exhaustion. And so he squirmed in its hold, the skin of his bare chest clammy and sweat-soaked in contrast to the hard, unyielding metal. He couldn't help the breathy whimpers and high moans that escaped him as the sensation of it added to his misery, but also his pleasure, with every thrust, overwhelming him.

How long had he been in this position? His mind desperately raced to remember, but couldn't.

When would it end? Well, that wasn't up to him. Not even physically. His own creations, as usual, saw to that, a metal hand locked tightly around the base of his own cock, a reminder that the culmination of his own pleasure was irrelevant.

"That's right," the voice said from behind him, familiar but also terrifying in its coldness, its ability to command and be obeyed. "You like this, don't you?" he was asked. "Your own technology holding you down, keeping you from doing anything except what I tell you to do? Knowing that you did this to yourself? That you asked for this?"

"Yes, Steve," Tony told him, the truth. "Please, don't stop. Never stop."

"This is what you need, isn't it Tony?" Steve asked him. It wasn't really a question.

Tony moaned in response, ashamed at how true it was, at how desperate he'd become. "Yes, please," he murmured, "I need this, Steve, I need you."

"Need me to do what, Tony?" Steve said, punctuating it with a hard shove that made Tony struggle and moan louder. "I want to hear it."

Tony could only pant and whimper.

"Tell me, Tony," Steve commanded. "What do you need me to do?"

"To fuck me, God, please..." Tony murmured, "Just do it! Use me."

"That's right," Steve told him. "You want to be used. Because that's all you're good for."

Tony nodded and sobbed.

"You want to be used and fucked. Because that's what happens anyway, is that it?" Steve asked him, his tone angry. "Is that what this is? At least this way when you get fucked, when you get used, you know what's happening?"

A tear rolled a path through the sweat down Tony's cheek and dripped onto the floor, and he nodded and wriggled again, knowing that escape was futile but feeling a flight response kick in. In response, he felt Steve still, felt him press himself slowly deep inside of Tony and remain there for a moment.

"Move," Tony begged. "Don't stop, Steve, please..."

"What do you want, Tony?" Steve asked him.

"To be whatever you want," Tony told him, "to be good." And he knew that was the right answer by the way that Steve moved again, his pace even more brutal than before, by the way that one of Steve's hands came up to stroke his hair.

"I know," Steve said, "You want to be good, but you don't know how, do you?"

Tony could only shake his head and sob.

"This is how, Tony," Steve told him, "You have to stop fighting me, stop making demands. Just take it, Tony. Stop thinking about yourself and let me help you."

Tony sobbed harder, and willed himself to stop squirming, to stop trying to escape. This had been his idea, after all. He had been the one to approach Steve, to ask for help after everything that had happened between them. He had confessed that he needed somebody to show him how to keep people in his life, to be loved. He was the one who had suggested giving up control.

"Shhhh..." Steve adjusted his angle so that he could whisper it in Tony's ear, so that he could comfort him. "It's okay, Tony. I know it's difficult. But you need it, Tony. And doesn't it feel good?"

"So good," Tony moaned.

"That's right," Steve said. "It feels good to know your place, doesn't it?" Tony nodded. "You take it so well. Such a perfect slut for me. And you love it so much, don't you?"

"So much," Tony replied on instinct. He felt the pressure continuing to build as Steve's words caused something inside of his chest to swell painfully.

"Yes," Steve cried out as his thrusts became more erratic as he neared orgasm, "So good, Tony," and finally with one last thrust, Tony felt the come fill him, stretch him even further in a way that was more comforting and more of a release than his own orgasm had ever been. This was why he wanted this. This was how he knew that he made Steve happy.

He smiled as he felt a light feathery kiss press into the back of his neck and the sensation of Steve slowly softening inside of him. He whimpered, upset, when Steve pulled out and moved away, tucking himself back into his pants. "Please..." he begged.

"Don't worry," Steve replied, moving around to crouch in front of him so that Tony could see him for the first time in hours. "I'm not leaving you, Tony. Not as long as I've got you all laid out like this, so eager to please. I have some work to do, but I'm going to make sure that you remember your place and are good while I'm gone, okay?" He placed a gentle kiss to Tony's lips.

Tony's mind was gone now, broken down and put back together as a machine that only cared about pleasing Steve, so he nodded complacently, both surprised and pleased when he felt the rubber tip of a lubed toy press into his stretched hole. Tony cried out slightly when he felt the toy pull back out and press in again, moving Steve's come deeper inside of him. The motion was mechanical and sure to be unrelenting, and the metal hand around his still hard and weeping cock also began to move.

He realized that Steve was still watching him, and it made his mouth go slack and made him start to pant again to see the clear arousal on the other man's face. "I love how much you love this, Tony. How much you crave it. I'm so glad you came to me about this. It feels so good to be needed. and to know I can help you."

"Thank you," Tony replied, moaning again as the toy hit his prostate, so distracted that he didn't hear the workshop door whooshing open and closed as Steve left.


End file.
